


it's more fun this way

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [103]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Massage, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth gives Dorothea a massage that quickly turns into something else.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 49





	it's more fun this way

“Professor, you really don’t have to do this much for me,” Dorothea murmurs, her tone playful, even as the way she leans in Byleth’s touch insists that she very much wants her to do this.

“And you don’t have to keep calling me that,” Byleth replies. Since getting closer to Dorothea, the mostly socially clueless mercenary has begun to pick up on some of her traits, and has become more skilled at teasing her back. Now that the two of them are a bit more than just a former professor and her former student, that has become even more evident.

“But it’s more fun that way, wouldn’t you agree?” the other woman asks, turning to look over her shoulder. She is pouting, her lids lowered in that way that Byleth always finds impossible to resist, and already, she knows exactly how this is going to end. This was just meant to be something to help Dorothea relax, but it looks like things are going to end up benefiting the both of them quite a bit.

“Well, maybe  _ this _ is more fun for me then,” Byleth says, her tone leaving no room for argument, not that Dorothea actually wants to argue. Instead, she rolls her bare shoulder as if to tell Byleth to get on with it, then.

It is just a simple massage, starting with her shoulders, and then perhaps working her back, if she wants to lay down. If they even get that far, but already, Byleth is not entirely sure how far they are going to make it before one of them loses their self-control and things shift entirely. For now, though, she just gets to work, doing what she intends to do, her hands resting on each of Dorothea’s perfect, pale shoulders.

It is not secret that the songstress is beautiful, that she is desirable to most who lay eyes on her, and even Byleth is no exception. Even when these sorts of things were still new to her, she could not help the way she began to warm up to her student, far too easily bewitched by her, and finding it all too easy to agree to look after her and take care of her. How anyone could hope to resist a beauty like Dorothea, Byleth will never understand.

Working her fingers into the other woman’s flesh, she holds back a shiver when she hears the moan this earns from Dorothea. It is hard to tell whether the sound is genuine or put on for Byleth’s sake, as a means of teasing her. Neither one would surprise her; on the one hand, Dorothea would definitely try to tease her like that, knowing the effect that it would have, but on the other hand, it also isn’t hard to imagine her genuinely and involuntarily making a noise that sounds that erotic, from just a simple touch. Maybe it just sounds erotic to Byleth, and maybe she just has it that bad.

She bites her lip, glad that Dorothea can’t see her face right now, and can’t see just how much this is affecting her as she tries to keep at it. Her hands continue working diligently even as her mind begins to run wild, even as she presses her thighs together, wondering just how long she is going to be able to hold back at this rate.

Dorothea definitely needed this, with so much tension built up, but it seems to melt away under Byleth’s skilled touch. Soon enough, her unrestrained moans begin to fade into content sighs as relaxation overcomes her, and she allows herself to give into the touch. Right now, Byleth feels anything but relaxed, and wants to touch Dorothea all over, wants to feel her hands running along her hot flesh, desperate to hear what sorts of sounds she is able to cause Dorothea to make like that.

But she works down her back steadily instead, still determined to hold back for as long as she possibly can, wanting to know that Dorothea wants her before she gives into her own lust. Slowly, Dorothea shifts forward until she is laying face down, and Byleth has shifted her own position so that she can continue to massage down Dorothea’s back, working out tension as she does, trying and failing to keep her thoughts pure in the process.

She is fading fast, doomed to give in sooner or later, and the sighs have been replaced by moans again. This time, there is no doubt that Dorothea has ulterior motives, crying out in such a lewd manner that there is no other possible explanation for it, no way to pass it off as anything  _ but _ lewd. And no matter how strong Byleth tries to be, there is no doubt in her mind that she is weak, and that is going to give in.

Whatever Dorothea wants, she gets, and Byleth kisses the back of her neck, her hands beginning to tremble. Dorothea laughs, soft and sweet, and says, “Oh? Is this a part of your massage, professor?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Byleth mumbles against her skin, hoping that her own flustered state is not as obvious as it feels.

“It’s more fun that way, remember?” Dorothea practically coos, and Byleth is so,  _ so _ weak. But she has only this one weakness, and unfortunately for her, Dorothea finds it so very easy to exploit, every single time.

As she starts to sit back up, Byleth moves off of her, until Dorothea is laying on her back and Byleth can get on top of her again, wasting no time in capturing her lips in a kiss. At least like this, she can keep Dorothea from verbally teasing her too much, until she has her so overwhelmed that speaking is nearly impossible for her. While she kisses her, a hand moves down to grope one of her breasts, and Byleth moans into the kiss, surprising herself with the noise.

Dorothea moans in response and approval, squirming beneath Byleth’s touch. When Byleth begins to pinch one of her hardened nipple between her fingers, she cries out, muffled by Byleth’s mouth on hers. Her hips seem to move of their own accord, pushing up and desperate for more contact, for friction, but Byleth teases it out. Maybe she is not as good at teasing with her words, but like this, she can tease Dorothea, at least for a little while.

Eventually, she finds herself wanting to give in and give her lover more, so she slowly breaks the kiss, and pauses like that for a moment, their faces only inches apart, so she can get a good look at the expression on Dorothea’s face, to see the begging in her eyes. Her lips then find one of her nipples instead, while her hand moves further down, eager to feel the damp heat between her legs, to feel how much she needs this, to feel exactly the effect that Byleth has on her. It is so easy to feel powerless before Dorothea’s charms, but this serves as a very good reminder that Byleth does, in fact, wield a fair bit of power in this situation.

Now, without a mouth to muffle her, Dorothea’s cries are completely unrestrained, loud and delicious as Byleth sucks on her nipple, works a finger into her needy cunt. She is skilled at pleasuring her by now, knows all the tricks that she needs to to make Dorothea hers, and she intends to use them all now. It was only supposed to be a massage, to help her relax, but this will relax her plenty more, and she must have known from the beginning, they both must have known, that it was never actually going to be  _ just _ anything.

Dorothea squirms and whimpers and writhes, interrupted only by the sudden and sharp cries as her pleasure becomes too much for her to bear. Byleth rolls her tongue over Dorothea’s nipple, the sensitivity steadily becoming so great that she can hardly withstand it, and she works another finger inside of her, pleased at how easily she can do it, at how wet she has made Dorothea. When she hooks her fingers, Dorothea lets out a deep moan, leaning into the touch, begging for more with her body because her voice has failed her entirely.

She has lost the ability to do anything other than moan for Byleth, pitiful and desperate and so turned on that she has no choice but to go along with everything that her former professor does for her. It won’t be long before she is at the edge, unable to hold back, forced to give in by her own desires, but Byleth does not intend to finish her off like this, because even this has simply served as a warmup for what she really wants to do with Dorothea.

“Ah, ah,  _ ah _ , B-Byleth!” she cries, the name on her lips the only semi-coherent thing that she has managed. She may have attempted to say other things, or she may have simply moaned this whole time, but either way, it has all sounded the same to Byleth, with only her name being even remotely recognizable.

Dorothea is getting very close now, and Byleth knows that she can’t afford to keep teasing it out like this. Finally, she pulls her mouth back with a slight pop, and moves her hand away. When she does this, Dorothea follows her a bit, trying to grind against her hand, to do anything to get more friction out of this, anything to prolong it, even though she must know that there is more to come. Her body simply moves of its own accord, not wanting to stop for even the brief time that it takes for Byleth to shift their positions one more time.

But then Byleth has nestled her face between Dorothea’s thighs, and Dorothea has already begun whimpering even before Byleth has parted her lips, even before she has pressed her tongue forward, before she has buried it within her folds. She is soon crying out again and again, louder and even less coherent than before, as Byleth proves her skill, proves her dedication to Dorothea’s satisfaction, her tongue delving deeper until the other woman is so breathless that she can barely moan at all.

It will not be long for her now, and Byleth licks inside of her, already knowing how sensitive she is, and where she is the most sensitive, and what it takes to push her over the edge and beyond. Her breath catches in her throat, a telltale sign that she is close, nearly there, and Byleth does not let up, pressing with her tongue, persistent in it once she has found what will make Dorothea scream for her today.

Taking advantage of that is easy, leaving her screaming over and over again, until she is finally done in, Byleth’s work accomplished as a particularly passionate scream soon fades into a deep, delicious, and indulgent moan, her body wracked with the pleasure of her orgasm. Byleth does what she can to prolong it, until she is slowly pulling back, her tongue still out so that she can taste the spurt of liquid as Dorothea squirts for her.

_ For her _ is always the best part about this, the fact that she can think of all of this as being just for her. Everything, from beginning to end, has been due to the passion that Byleth is able to inspire, due to the skills that she has developed entirely for the purpose of pleasing the other women. For the moment, even her own needs and her own lust are far from her mind, satisfied only with the knowledge that every noise Dorothea has made has been for Byleth, that even her orgasm was meant for  _ her _ .

She watches Dorothea’s chest rise and fall as she tries to catch her breath, before she looks up at her with a dazed expression and says, “Well, professor. That is certainly going to be a difficult performance to follow up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
